The invention relates to the fabrication of semiconductors and more particularly to the fabrication of a structure formed by redepositing a starting material.
Sidewall passivation occurs during a chemical deposition on sidewalls of a structure. Typically, sidewall passivation is used to enhance a mask in order to increase the integrity of the mask thereby eliminating undercut and other etching defects caused when portions of the mask itself are consumed during an etch. The chemical deposit is then typically removed since it is used to perform the process and is not a structural goal of the total process.
The invention is a method for forming a structure wherein a starting material is etched and redeposited during the etch on a sidewall of a foundation. In one embodiment the foundation is removed subsequent to the etch to leave the redeposited starting material and unetched starting material to form the structure. This structure may be a capacitor electrode. In this embodiment a capacitor may be formed by forming a dielectric layer and a conductive layer overlying the structure.
In a second embodiment the foundation may form an integral part of the final structure. In this case a capacitor can be formed by depositing a dielectric and a conductive layer overlying the structure.
In still a further embodiment a capacitor may be formed using a single etch wherein redeposition occurs during the single etch. In this case two conductive layers are formed overlying a substrate and a dielectric layer is formed interposed between the conductive layers. The etch is performed after masking of the layers with a foundation. The etch creates particles or portions of each layer which are then deposited on a sidewall of the foundation to create the capacitor.
When a photoresist mask is used as the foundation the size of the structure made by the method of the invention is determined only by photolithography limits. The smallest size mask definable by lithography may be used for forming the container cell.